PBRagain
by Ashurii Shirosaki
Summary: Yeah, its another self-entry thingy, but what the hey enjoy it. A couple of OC's go to poketopia, yada yada yada. Contails furrys and language. ITS BEEN UPDATED PRAISE THE LORD!
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I said I wasn't gonna do OC stories, but I promised the people who are in this that I would start it this summer (not say

Yes, I said I wasn't gonna do OC stories, but I promised the people who are in this that I would start it this summer (not saying when it will be finished, Forever in my heart, no longer in my blood takes priority)

So here we go. Its PBR…again.

Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon. I own: Red, Yellow, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, and Emerald, XD gale of darkness, Pokemon coliseum and Diamond. All OC's belong to their owners

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Please fasten your seatbelts; we are arriving at Poketopia Shortly."

Ashurii, a Pokemon trainer from Johto's Olivine city, stared out the window at the island of Poketopia, an island where neon was a policy if you wanted to be there. Neon sighs, neon stadiums, even a neon McDonalds. He let out a sigh and was slapped sharply in the back from someone.

"Hey cheer up Mate, we are nearly there!

The voice (and the slap) cam from one of Ashurii's best mates, Regii. He and his other two best mates, Star and Kynin where also coming along. The four of them where travellers since they met in Sandgem Town to pick up they're starters. They had beaten every gym and wiped the elite 4 down together and where as thick as thieves. Regii had come from Sunnyshore city, south east in the Sinnoh continent. Kynin came from the Orre regions famous water city, Phenac. Star, like Ashurii came from Johto's, but she was from Goldenrod city. It made it easy for her when the railway extended to Mauville in Hoenn and then to Sunnyshore in Sinnoh

"I am happy" Ashurii said miserably. "Cant you see how excited I am to be a tourist attraction? We are only here because we are borderline legendary trainers, so we have a stamp on our head saying "Exploit us". I am just pissed that's all"

"Oh come on" Regii said. "We get some awesome battles in. Look at this place, its gonna be huge!"

"Fine whatever" Ashurii sighed. He looked down at his Riolu that was asleep in his arms. When they four of them went training on an island south of Canalave City, they met up with a guy called Riley, who had offered them some Pokemon eggs. Regii and Ashurii kindly took the offered eggs as Kynin and Star didn't have any space on their teams. They both hatched into Riolu's, both female and Regii evolved his into a Lucario and nicknamed it Luca, because he is a massive furry. Ashurii kept it as a Riolu. He didn't want to evolve it into a Lucario as it was nearly as good as Regii Luca pre-evolved.

"Hey, no whining from you!"

A female voice looked behind her airplane chair to see the two friends. Her name was Star and she looked and acted the part. Her face was always smiling and she had a neat row of pearls in her jaw. Her ruby red hair fell down to her waist and she was usually wearing a tank top with a Hello Kitty on it and straight leg jeans. Apparently, it was one of the few things that "didn't make her bum look big".

"Give it a rest Star you know what he is like" Regii replied. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. "He is in one of his moods."

"Cut it out!" Ashurii snapped back. "OK I admit it. I'm nervous about this. And you don't have anything to worry about, Miss and Mr 1st and 2nd!"

Star and Regii had where ranked 1st and 2nd overall in the Grand Regional Tournament, Star coming in 1st and Regii losing to her in the finals. Star had an amazing repertoire behind her. She was ranked 1st in the Johto league, Ashurii making a close 2nd. She was a stand in champion of Hoenn when Wallace went on vacation for 4 months. She was now an ex battle brain and is joint current champion of Johto with Ashurii and joint current champion of Sinnoh with Regii. Regii was and ex battle brain and previous owner of the Sunnyshore gym before he handed the keys to Volkener, along with champ of Sinnoh with Star. Ashurii was Join Champ with Star in Johto and was the currently the best breeder in all of the regions. He wasn't the best, but he stood a good match. He had even beaten Star once, but she refused to accept it as a win for the fact his Scizor held a quick claw. A "Luck item" she called it. Kynin was by far, the biggest pokemon collector in the world. He came from a rich family, so they could keep all the pokemon he owned on farms and unused land. He had over 400 different types of pokemon, minus the legendaries. He was world renowned as the best collector in the world. He held the Top spot in all of the coliseums in the Orre region.

"Well, keep your cool, it's gonna be a blast!" Star said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah and if not, I can take your spot!" Came a male voice next to Regii.

Kynin was standing there, clothed in branded clothes. Topshop, FCUK, you name it, he had it.

"Bollocks to that, I have no intentions of dropping to 4th. 3rd is good for me thanks."

In the Grand Regional finals, they top 5 trainers where ranked in order of positions.

Star-1st place

Regii- 2nd place, lost in the finals. Beat Ashurii

Ashurii- 3rd place, lost in the finals to Regii, beat Kynin

Kynin- 4th place.

He had never let it go.

"Please fasten your seatbelts, we are now staring our descent."

They landed in Poketopia's Inter Regional Airport. People from all over where coming. Kynin bustled off when he saw some of his collector mates from Orre. Regii ran off to meet up with some old trainers from Sinnoh. Ashurii spotted one as Markus, Regii's rival.

"Guess that leaves us to see who we can find from back home then eh?" Star said brightly.

"Fine" Ashurii mumbled, looking miserable. They walked around, looking for people from Johto. Ashurii's Riolu was now awake. She looked up at her owner who smiled at her and said "Morning sleepy"

"Olu…" was the drowsy response the little baby gave. He cave her a scratch behind the ears, She sighed happily looked straight ahead and stared at all the people smiling. Star let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Ashurii said a smile still on his lips.

"That little Riolu is the only thing that cheers you up, isn't she?" Star asked, still smiling.

"Yeah, I love her"

Star stopped and took a few steps back.

"YOU WHAT?"

"CALM DOWN!" Ashurii yelled back. "I LOVE HER AS A MATE, KINDA. I'M NOT REGII YOU KNOW!"

"Fine" Star said with a sigh. They walked on until they where stopped by a stranger.

"Hey, you two! Wanna battle me?" The guy asked, pulling a pokeball from the inside of his jacket.

Star went to reply with something about who they where, but Ashurii cut her off.

"Sure, why not?"

"Fine by me, one on one, right here, right now!" The guy said. Everyone backed off and made a ring for the pair to fight in.

"Go, Clefable!"

A light pink plump fairy burst out from the pokeball, its pink wings static. It growled slightly before letting out a sickly sweet chant of "CLEFABLE!"

"No problem." Ashurii said. "Riolu, your up."

He crouched down and opened his arms to let the Riolu totter out.

"Riolu?" It said, looking up at Ashurii. He gave it a smile and its resolve stiffened.

"OLU!"

The crowed gave mixed comment.

"Why is he sending a baby against a fully evolved pokemon?"

"That Riolu is so well raised! You can tell by the way its coat shimmers!"

"I LOVE CLEFABLE!"

The stranger laughed at him.

"Riolu? Are you sure you meant to be here? I mean, come on. It should have been a Lucario by now, are you that bad a trainer?"

His Clefable double over and started laughing as well. Ashurii wasn't fazed by it. He just waited.

"I mean, it's a BABY for shits sake! You could have at least…"

"Close combat"

"…Wha?" The guy said, pausing a moment to stop laughing. His Clefable looked up to see what was happening and saw Riolu's fist aiming for its head. Before it could do anything, Riolu was punching it senseless. Clefable fell to the ground, unable to continue the fight. Riolu bounced back to Ashurii's feet. He crouched down and stroked its head while his opponent was checking on his Clefable.

"Clefable, are you alright?" He asked it.

"….Fable…" was the creatures response, which translates as "No I'm not Fucking alright, I JUST GOT THE SHIT BEATEN OUT OF ME BY A GIRL, AND SHE WAS A BABY, HOW THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!"

"As long as you are alright" The stranger said. The Clefable rolled its eyes before it passed out.

"And that" said Ashurii, getting everyone's attention back "Is what you get when you mess with Ashurii Eclipsia, Sinnoh's number 3!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yeah, this was chapter 1. If you like it, review. If you hate it and wanna flame, go ahead. It still counts as a review for me!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go

Here we go. Chapter 2. Nintendo © Pokemon. OC's belong to there proper owners.

Kynin- Kyogreninja

Star- Celebaby20

Ashurii- Well, duh.

Regii- Regii

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After the Airport incident, the gang of teens made their way to the Hotel Luxray. They had the Penthouse sweet. They all dropped their jaws, but Regii was the first to speak.

"SHOTGUN TOP BUNK!"

Regii and Kynin went scrambling off to get the bunk beds. Ashurii sighed.

"Guess that means im in the single room, aren't I?"

Star smiled at him. "Be thankful. The receptionist thought it was a bit odd a girl sharing a room with 3 guys."

The receptionist had found it somewhat fishy that a girl was sharing a room with three guys. She found it better when they explained that Regii was a furry and Kynin was probably gay. Ashurii got hit from saying that.

"Well I'm gonna dump my stuff and rest for a bit. I got a Wii in my room complete with brawl, so I may be busy for a bit." Star said to Ashurii.

"Did somebody say brawl?" Regii said from the door way.

"No, no one did your IMAGINING it" Ashurii said, trying to hypnotise Regii. It worked.

"Ok then." He said. Kynin came up behind him and hit him with a pillow.

"TOP BUNK IS MINE BITCH!"

Ashurii and Star left to head into their own rooms. It was big enough to house all their pokemon in each room, so they let each of their pokemon out. Ashurii chucked 6 different coloured balls out and out popped his pokemon.

"Come on out everyone"

From the balls came a:

Scizor (Female)

Tyranitar (female)

Weavile (male)

Torterra He called Lord Ivy (male)

Typhiosion (male)

And of course his Riolu (female), which perched herself on a chair by a TV with a Wii already plugged in.

His Scizor and Tyranitar got him into a deathly hug which nearly broke all his bones. Weavile managed to turn on the TV and load up super smash bros brawl, and faced Riolu as sonic and Typhiosion joined as Diddy Kong. Torterra just climbed up onto the bed, went to sleep and smashed the bed.

"NO LORD IVY, I NEED TO SLEEP ON THAT!"

Across from his room, Star let out her pokemon:

Dusknoir (Female)

Rhyperior (Male)

Snorlax (Male)

Flygon (Male)

Starmie (No gender, duh)

Lucario (Female)

Unlike Ashurii's Pokemon, Star's where a bit calmer. It didn't stop Lucario putting on her own make up and for Dusknoir to watch Tacky day time TV.

After the fight for the top bunk, then realising that there where both rooms with bunk beds, Regii kicked Kynin out and let his pokemon out.

Lopunny he called Flopsy (Female)

Gardevoir he called Gabrielle (Female)

Lucario he called Luca (Female)

Driftblim he called Hindenburg (Male)

Torterra he called Wigwam, his brother had suggested the name (Male)

Roserade he called Rosa (Female)

When He let them out, he giggled like a bit of a perv and closed the door. Yeah, FURRY!!

Kynin walked off. He had been a bit miffed about Regii shafting him like that and let his pokemon out.

Gastrodon, (Female)

Luxray (Male)

Staraptor (Male)

Scyther (Male)

Rapidash (Female)

And Golem (Female)

Due to him being a collector of fine pokemon, Kynin's pokemon had a fine sheen on them. Except for Gastrodon, who was slimier.

After they had all settled in, they headed to the main hall in the middle of the island. It lay at the bottom of the mountain. At the top of the mountain was the masterpiece stadium, said to be the home of the owner of Poketopia. Why a guy would live in a stadium, I have no idea.

We walked in to see the reception packed with aspiring trainers. We where automatically spotted and people whispered about us.

"Omfg is that Star, the trainer ranked 1st in the world? She is hot!"

"I heard that Kynin owns every breed of Pokemon in the world. Do you think he has named them all?"

"I heard that Regii is wanted by Officer Jenny's around the world for what he gets up to with his pokemon."

"Look, it the guy with t3h awezomg Riolu. I heard its Hakz0rs."

Ashurii sighed. "I said it before and I will say it again. Tourist attraction."

"Oh soak it up!" Kynin said nudging him, waving at everyone. "Enjoy it. We are gods among men!"

Star elbowed him roughly. "Can it and let's just go register."

They all made there way up and registered. They where all entered into the Gateway Stadium and looked up at the screen to show who they where up against.

"Shit, I'm facing you." Ashurii said gloomily as he looked over at Regii.

"Sweet, it's in the bag for me!" Regii said happily.

"Thanks for that. My confidence has just shot through the roof."

Star looked over at Kynin and yelled at him.

"KYNIN, WHAT DOES THE SCOUTER SAY ABOUT ASHURII'S CONFIDENCE?"

Kynin took of his scouter and crushed it in his hand.

"IT'S OVER 9000!"

"WHAT 9000. THERES NO WAY THAT COULD BE POSSIBLE?"

"I'm an Emo, what did you expect?"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

There. It is 1:19 GMT and I have finished this. Thank Fuck!

Ashurii


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody hell , can you please hurry up and fix this so this line isn't repeated!?!?!?!

Also this is the first time I have ever written a pokemon battle. So if constructed criticism (Not flames, you bastards) is most welcome. There won't be a lot of fighting as I got a little sidetracked during this fic. I was on youtube

Well, this has some ideas so what the hell, lets roll. Pokemon © Nintendo. OC's belong to their rightful owners. So yeah here we go.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The gateway coliseum was as neon as ever. Star, Ashurii, Kynin and Regii where making there way thought the crowds. They headed towards the trainers room, where trainers prepared there team. They made it into the room and they sat down and had a look at the fixtures. Star sighed.

"Well, let me get this straight. Joe is facing the Coliseum master, Ash is facing Reg and I'm not even doing anything. This isn't how it works in the game!"

"Well" Ashurii answered. "Its like this so it seems that the author doesn't seem biased. So people are gonna win and some will lose. It's so it's all fair."

"Or is it really because I would whoop all ya'll arse?" Star said airily, to get a reaction out of Ashurii.

"Oh no, you fucking don't." Ashurii went to attack, but was blocked from hitting her from a horde of Teen boys who where looking at him with pure evil.

"Who the bloody hell are theses people?" Ashurii asked, failing to clobber her. Star just brushed her hair outta her face and grinned evilly.

"These are my fan boys. They will fight for me as long as I battle." She replied, grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat.

"Go my Minions! Kill him!"

The fan boys charged but where stopped in there tracks when a bunch of Teen girl blocked there path.

"Who are these sluts?" Star asked, wrinkling her nose. It was Ashurii turn to smile evilly.

"You have you're fan boys, these here are my fan GIRLS!" Ashurii answered. They both gave the command and the fan went to war with each other. The battle was bloody and grim. Fan on fan, it was like pure evil had possessed them. It was some serious Boy on girl action.

_**And if you thought of perverted ideas when I said that, I WILL cast you into hell**_

The battle was nearing a close. Star was being backed backwards to a bottomless pit.

"THIS IS MADNESS!"

Ashurii just looked at her.

"Madness? THIS IS SPARTA!"

He went to kick her down the hole, but battles needed to happen. People where already getting pissed off because of the whole scenario.

Kynin walked over to the two now no-fighting duos.

"Will there be anymore internet references in this fic?

…

…

…

DOCTOR-OCTI-KAMIPUSS WRAAAAAAAW!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The arena had been cleared of the dead bodies of fans and cleared the way for the match. Regii and Ashurii stood at opposite ends of the arena, trying to stare each other down. Star had taken a seat in a box that had been prepared for the elite. But since Kynin was in a fight and Reg and Ash where fighting. She kissed her teeth and looked at the 4th wall.

"How comes every time you put me in your fics you have me WATCHING the fights?"

The brave, sexy author continued on as if nothing happened, while he continued saving the world from evil and getting all the ladies (sigh, I wish)

The referee made his way to the middle to the arena and looked at the two trainers.

"This will be a 1 on 1 fight. Each trainer is allowed to use 3 pokemon. And all the other shitty rules that usually apply in a Pokemon battles, yadda yadda yadda, you get the point"

"This will be easy!" Regii yelled out and threw out his a pokeball "Go, Luca!"

He tossed out a red and white ball and A Lucario popped out. Many people where amazed about how well trained it was. Most of the male audience where feeling a hard on. I would say bulge, but I doubt it's that big.

Ashurii rolled his eyes. "Cam you're such a…."

"Don't you even finish that that sentence" Cam yelled across. "Im getting sick of you poking fun at the fact I really like my pokemon. And besides, I don't think it sates in any town that sex with a pokemon is bad. In fact on it generally is the norm."

Ashurii sighed. "Fine whatever……furry"

Ashurii blinked and then Regii was behind him holding a buster sword to his neck.

"I will fucking cut you man"

"FUCK" Ashurii yelled out. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT?"

Regii inched it the sword closer to Ashurii's neck. "Shut up you and you're……what the fuck is up with your hair, did you wake up like that?"

"That's best left up to your imagination…"

"I will kill you, I swear to god"

Before Ashurii could get a snide comment out, the Guards had already got Regii off him and had taken his Buster sword and place it in care.

Remember a Buster sword is for life, and not just for Christmas.

Ashurii brushed him self off and Regii was back on the other side of the stadium, waiting to kick his ass.

"Go Typhiosion!"

Ashurii's pokeball was thrown and it opened up to send forth his fire-spewing dog/dragon-like thing.

"Lucario Extremespeed!"

Regii's Lucario darted around the arena, planning to make her move. Ashurii wasn't gonna have any of it.

"Typhiosion, ERUPTION!"

Typhiosion's eyes glowed red and his mane glow white. He bent forward slightly and his mane let forth a mass of flames and fireballs.

Regii frowned. "Luca, dodge them!"

Luca tried her hardest but to no avail. She was struck by one and then more just seemed to lock onto her.

"Unlucky Reg" Ashurii said, smiling. Eruption hits every thing on the field, and it is most powerful when Typhiosion's hp is high. Ouch I think sums up your Lucario's condition"

Luca lay on the floor, burnt in areas and crispy. Her eyes where spinning. She was down for the count.

"Winner of the first battle goes to Ashurii and Typhiosion!"

Regii dashed over to Luca to see if she was ok. She looked up at him while he had her in his arms and gave him a small lick on the nose. He blushed, and the crowd's hearts melted.

"AWWWWWW THAT'S SO CUTE"

Regii returned Luca and gave a small kiss on her ball. "You did me proud girl"

"Second match GO!"

"Go Hindenburg!"

"Go Lord Ivy!"

A Driftblim and a Torterra appeared. Ashurii looked over at Regii blankly.

"Why Hindenburg?" He asked.

"Why?" Regii replied? "Because it's a FUCKING BLIMP!"

"Fair dice." Ashurii said. "Lord Ivy, Crunch!"

Lord Ivy moved forward, his mouth open wide ready to bite down, but due to his lack of speed, Hindenburg drifted out of the way.

"Good Hindenburg. Now follow it up with a wing attack!"

Hindenburg opened its arm-like wings and struck the back of Lord Ivy's head, forcing it into the ground slightly.

"Crap!" Ashurii yelled, worried about his pokemon's condition. Lord Ivy, although rather damaged, could still continue on.

"Lord Ivy, Earthquake!"

Lord Ivy jumped up and slammed down, causing the ground to shake and cause buildings to rattle. But Hindenburg was unaffected"

"Fuck I forgot that ground doesn't affect flying types. Bollocks!"

"You suck!" Regii yelled out. "Hindy, Arial ace!"

The blimp, which was usually quite slow, moved at lightning speed and struck the tree-pokemon on the back. He was out for the count.

"Torterra is out. Driftblim is the winner!"

Ashurii sighed and went over to his Torterra to make sure he was ok, while Regii went over and started hugging his floating blimp.

"You did me good mate. Well done." Ashurii said, returning the now beaten turtle while Regii recalled his Blimp. They then reached for their balls (NOT YAOI!) and sent out their last Pokémon.

"Go Gabrielle!"

"Go Tyranitar!"

Ashurii sent out a massive dirty grey monster, with a black patch across its hard stomach. Regii's Pokémon was more of a pretty human, wearing a light, white dress with a split that showed off her smooth green legs. The fan boys who had relieved themselves after the Lucario incident had to go take another err...break we shall call it.

Due to the ability of Tyranitar, a sandstorm whipped up, making it annoyingly hard to see the arena. Ashurii smiled as he disappeared from Regii sight.

"Oh come on I can't even fucking see where my Pokémon is now!" Yelled an angry Regii.

"Deal with it, it's not my shit now" Ashurii yelled back, mirth rich in his voice. "Tyranitar, use Crunch!

Tyranitar darted out of the sandstorm and bit down on Gabrielle's arm, causing her to shriek in pain. Her hp dropped rapidly and Tyranitar let go of her and jumped back into the sand stream. Just as he dropped back into the sand, the sand streams slashed across Gabrielle and she dropped to 10hp. Ashurii smiled, as long as the next attack didn't do an OHKO (One hit K.O) on his Pokémon, Tyranitar will live and he will win. Regii looked grim. This wasn't looking good at all. He furiously searched his mind for anyway out of this situation. He scrolled though her attack list and found his answer

"GABBY USE MAGICAL LEAF!"

Gabrielle closed her arms and then flung them open, shooting out many multi-coloured leaves which flew into the sandstorm. Regii couldn't see where they landed, but was more than satisfied with the roars of pain that could be heard from Ashurii's Tyranitar. Its hp dropped to 1hp, but thankfully it was holding a focus band which prevented it from dying. Regii looked distraught at this. There was nothing more he could do.

Gabrielle fell to the ground as the sandstorm buffeted the last 10hp out of her. The match was over

"VICTORY GOES TO ASHURII WITH 2 OUT OF 3 WINS! HE WILL NOW PROGRESS TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Ashurii returned his Tyranitar, causing the sandstorm to subside. He looked up at the crowed with a big grin plastered over his face and waved at all the fan girls that had survived the battle with Stars Fan boys. Regii was aghast and he recalled Gabrielle, a tear in his eye for a Pokémon that went down in pain. He left the stage to find Star and Joe already there, waiting for him. He walked over to them, looking grim

"You did good man" Star said, patting his back

"Yeah, you know Ash; sometimes he surprises you with his trick up his sleeves. Who would have known about that focus band?"

Regii didn't say anything. He just kept looking at the floor. Behind him came the sound of opening doors, fan girls squealing and the lights of flash photography. Ashurii walked over to where the others where with a scowl across his face.

"I hate the public. I mean, I smiled a played the part for a bit, but come on!" He muttered to them. His eyes fell upon Regii and he looked concerned.

"Hey…Reg…Look, I didn't mean to win, well, I really wanted to beat you and I am so sorry you had to have your Pokémon taken out like that.

Regii turned suddenly with his hands quickly fastening on Ashurii's shoulders. For the best part of a few seconds, Star, Joe and Ashurii though Regii was going to kill him, until Ashurii saw the tears on his face, and, more oddly, a broad smile upon his face.

"ABOUT TIME!" He yelled, scaring Star and Ashurii alike. "IT SEEMS YOU FINALY TOOK MY ADVICE! I HAVE BEEN TELLING YOU FOR MONTHS THAT A FOCAS BAND WOULD BE BETTER USED ON YOUR TYRANITAR THAN YOUR SCIZOR AND YOU FINALLY TOOK MY ADVICE!"

Ashurii let out a deep breath. Regii wasn't going to kill him. He had one a fight and Joe would more then likely get destroyed in the next fight.

And to top it all off, the author had managed to finish this god forsaken chapter

Could things possibly get any better?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

THANK

YOU

GOD!

THIS HAS BEEN THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER DONE, AND IT HAS TAKEN ME MONTHS!

I am sorry for the long update. Life's been hard and I am vowing to pump more chapters, plus a new fic out before the New Year.

Next up- Joe Vs The master of the Coliseum

Ashurii ^_^


End file.
